


icarus is flying too close to the sun

by humancorn



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adoption, Heiji being a doting husband, Kid Fic, M/M, MENTIONED HAKU//KAI AND KAZURAN, Power Couple Solving Murders, Shinichi being an awkward shit, Talking about adopting kids because why not, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: When courting someone who seems to attract danger, you get used to having most important conversations take place while either inspecting the recently dead or clinging to your own fragile life. Heiji Hattori had learned this the hard way, over his 4 year relationship with Kudo Shinichi, and while it was one of those things that one can never truly be prepared for, Heiji would have to argue that it was, at the very least, interesting.





	icarus is flying too close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shitty ending in advance.

When courting someone who seems to attract danger, you get used to having most important conversations take place while either inspecting the recently dead or clinging to your own fragile life. Heiji Hattori had learned this the hard way, over his 4 year relationship with Kudo Shinichi, and while it was one of those things that one can never truly be prepared for, Heiji would have to argue that it was, at the very least, _interesting_.

 

“Heiji,” Shinichi paused, his hand stilled in the victim’s pocket, like he’d just realized something important, “have you ever thought about kids?”

 

Heiji, understandably, as they had never talked about this before, nor was he clear as to exactly what Shinichi meant by ‘have you ever thought about kids’, froze for a moment.

 

“Not really.” He smiled, thinking back absently to how Kudo had asked him to marry him while trying to disarm a bomb, “I suppose you have if you’re bringing it up.” Heiji checked the body’s pulse, making sure they didn’t need to call an ambulance. No pulse, not breathing, skin a light off-white blue-ish color. They needed to call Megure, get the squad here, but an ambulance would be wasted.

 

“I think we should adopt.” Finished checking the pockets, began looking over the arms, found something interesting. A glint in his eye, Heiji could see, and he looked closer, “A puncture wound.”

 

“We’d have to change a lot of things, baby-proof the apartment and such.” He circled the body, examined the arm himself, “Looks like it. It seemed like she had a heart-attack, didn’t it? Maybe someone poisoned her.”

 

“I think it would be nice. Maybe they would be a tiny detective, solving little mini crimes…” Shinichi looked off wistfully, “I think it was a little more devious than that. No evidence of residue. Heroin would take longer to kill her unless it was a large dose. Poison is orally administered. It would have to be something else. Let’s search the friends and the property.”

 

“Oh, yeah, like when _you_ were a kid you didn’t get into more than you could handle. The little tyke would probably try to solve murders as a toddler and you’d be running around sick trying to keep them safe.” Heiji stopped and chuckled to himself, were they seriously talking about this _now_ , “I’ll go talk to the friends.” He made a quick call to Megure and headed over to speak with the victim’s friends, leaving Shinichi to continue searching the corpse, and he didn’t really think about it after that. They were focused heavily on the case, trying to figure out what had been used to end Ms. Hideki’s life, who had done it, the usual. It ended up being her best friend, who’d been jealous of Ms. Hideki’s recent engagement to her childhood love. They had just finished up talking to Megure- _keibu_ when Shinichi brought it up again.

 

“I think you’d make a great dad, y’know. Not so sure about me, but, you would definitely be good at it. Ran and Kazuha could be their godparents.” Shinichi unlocked their car, staring off into the distance.

 

“What, you don’t  trust Yuusaku- _san_ and Yukiko- _san?”_ Heiji chuckled, settling into the passenger seat. This was getting into serious territory. It’s not like he was adverse to the idea of adopting kids with Shinichi, it was just…how? With their schedules, their jobs, their lifestyle; how would they have time for a child? They could get a nanny, but that would defeat the purpose of adopting a child in his opinion.

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust them…” Shinichi trailed off, and Heiji knew to change the subject.

 

“I think we should make Saguru- _san_ and Kaito- _kun_ the godparents,” He said, shit-eating grin firmly in place.

 

“They’d kill our child within like, 6 minutes.”

 

“Please, Kudo, Hakuba would just have his nanny take care of them.”

 

“True.” Shinichi paused, a small smile on his lips. Heiji looked at his husband as he turned the keys in the ignition and set the gear to drive.

 

“Are you…serious about this whole kid thing?” He asked, cautiously, and Shinichi looked at him like he’d been caught committing a crime.

 

“Well, you know. Maybe. Not now, of course. Not until we’ve got a house and all that. I just, I don’t know.” His fingers were trembling slightly, eyes darting a little quicker than they should when looking around for traffic. Heiji stayed silent, pointedly waiting for him to continue. “We’ve never really talked about it. You seem like someone…who would want kids.”

 

“Liar.” The taller man grinned when he saw the blush flourish over Kudo’s cheeks. The smaller man didn’t reply, and they remained quiet the rest of the way home, cooked dinner together and watched a documentary on water in the Sahara desert. Shinichi never brought it back up, and Heiji, knowing just how stubborn his partner could be, never really forgot about it.

 

Two weeks passed and Heiji found himself in an adoption agency, one he’d done research on beforehand to make sure they were accepting. He smiled at the woman, and tried not to stare at the clunky mess that was her necklace hanging around her neck; he took the flyers she gave him and headed home, brochures in hand and an appointment set up for next Tuesday. They’d get all of the paperwork out of the way, and hopefully get to visit some places by December.   They could cut down on their hours at the station, and Megure would understand; they could buy a house on the edge of the city and move out of their shitty loft apartment when their lease was up in January.

 

When he got home, Heiji expertly hid the brochures just enough to be hidden for a short while. He made Shinichi’s favorite dish, and broke out his own favorite wine, and waited for the fool to come home from the station.


End file.
